powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forged Under Fire (Fanon)
Forged Under Fire is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. This episode marks the new ability of the T-Rex Super Charge mode to access weapons based on the other Rangers in a fight. It also marks the Gold Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Jesse looks forward to catching up with his dad after not seeing him for the past ten years. When Jesse’s Energem becomes cracked, he is forced to mend it by placing it in hot lava, and prove to his dad he is not a kid anymore. Meanwhile, Singe begins his next plot that involves using Hunter for bait. Plot The episode starts with Jesse and Victor suited up as Rangers, except for their helmets, planning their next adventures, including Mount Whitney and skydiving, then leaving in their Dino Cycles. The scene then turns to the ship, where Singe presents his newest weapon, the Zotak rings, which have the ability to neutralize the power of anything they surround, including the Energems. Fury comments they want to steal them, rather than to neutralize them, putting his sword's sharp edge close to Singe's face to punctuate his point. Heckyl criticizes his attitude, claiming he needs some anger management, but is fast to recognize he is correct on his ideals, as fancy plans are useless without results. As usual, Heckyl warns Singe to get him the Energems or he will neutralize him with a taunt-like threat. Victor then goes to the base alongside Jesse and meets the other Rangers, as well as their base, to know them all better. At first, Victor is skeptical about Luka, Ian and Richard's backgrounds, especially their ally and close friend, Heather, until Lindsay makes it clear what he is hearing is very real, and Kaitlin explains it has also happened to him, since bonding oneself with an Energem causes agelessness, with Logan even saying they look more like brothers than father and son, much to the confirmation of the fact by Kyle and the others. As the Graphite and Aqua Energems' energies are transmuted into the T-Rex Super Charger, Victor explains how he was able to survive the cave-in, rescue Rusty, and why he was absent for so long. Being stalked by Fury even after escaping the cave, Victor felt it would not be safe to return to his family. He apologizes to Jesse, who forgives him since he had no choice in the matter. They then detect alien biosigns and decide to head out to battle, with Victor and Richard forced to stay behind, as their Energems are still in the machine and the process cannot be interrupted. Hunter serves his role as bait well and lures the Rangers into the open, much to Singe's liking, until Fury interrupts and calls forth the Magna Beam to grow, prompting Singe to place two Zotak rings on him, one on each horn, to prevent him from further interfering. While Ian leads the other Rangers against Fury aboard the Dino Charge Megazord, Jesse overwhelms Hunter in battle, but the outlaw holds on long enough for Singe to disable his T-Rex Super Charge Mode with a larger-than-normal Zotak ring. Having his power sapped rapidly, Fury is defeated and forced to retreat. Singe then draws the Rangers into an enclosed space and makes all six Energems inert, forcing the Aqua and Graphite Rangers to aid their friends in making their escape. Singe is frustrated, but is amused by the fact it is now only a matter of time before the Rangers fall. Back at their secret base, Lindsay analyzes one of the Zotak rings, the one wrapped around Jesse's Red Energem, and tries to use the equipment on her lab to destroy it. She succeeds, but disastrously causes the Energem to crack. Keeper advises Jesse that morphing with a cracked Energem is very risky and that he must find a way to fix it before his powers are compromised forever. Lindsay says they need the right combination of heat and pressure, to which Victor recalls Sampson's cave, and Jesse remembers there is a lava pool there. She states it might just do it and, with that, father and son depart to the cave. There, Jesse is forced to dig deeper into the lava using the Dino Armor X after the crack on his Energem increases after the first dip. Victor, feeling protective of the son who was 8 years old the last time he saw him, tells Jesse it's far too risky. Despite the Earth rumbling around them, Jesse reminds James this is about much more than their lives, that the entire world is counting on them. As Jesse digs down further, the tunnel collapses in behind him. A panicked Victor then contacts Lindsay, who assures him that Jesse's suit will protect him, and informs him alien biosigns are approaching their location. Lindsay and Richard leave, telling the other Rangers it's too risky to fight without their Energems. They battle an army of Vivix and Spikeballs, as well as Singe himself. However, the other Rangers decide their obligation to being Rangers outweighs the risks, and they leave anyway, encountering and fighting Hunter unmorphed. Kendall, Phillip and James are overpowered by their enemies until Tyler returns. Using the T-Rex Super Charge Mode, he destroys Singe's controlling device, freeing the other Energems from their restraints by destroying the Zotak rings along with it. With their Energems freed, the other Rangers stack up two by two and combine energy from their Dino Morpher Blasts, which Ian flies through to destroy Hunter. With the Energems freed, Jesse can now use his new ability to summon weapons from other Rangers. He uses respectively the Tri-Stego, Tri-Ankylo, Ankylo-Pachy and Para-Raptor Formations, along with a T-Rex Super Charge Blast Final Strike, to defeat Singe and his minions, forcing him to retreat. Back at the ship, Singe and Fury then have yet another argument and wield their swords to fight one another, inciting Heckyl to take their weapons and lock them both in the same cell while explaining that the heroes love the infighting among them, for it makes their work easier, and the only way they will ever beat the Rangers is by working together. As the worst possible punishment, Heckyl leaves both generals trapped to solve their differences, imprisoning them together to punish them, describing it as some quality time to help them to play nice. At the base, Jesse retells his latest near-death experience to the other Rangers, even having taken one of his famous selfies below the surface. After he is done doing so, Victor states he has been talking with Keeper and reasons his geology skills should be put to better use, saying he is departing to find the Silver Energem, which is their main priority now. Son and father say farewell to one another and take one last picture together before parting ways once again. Category:Episode